A known thermal conductive sheet is formed by molding elastomer such as silicone rubber or acrylic resin containing thermal conductive filler into a sheet. For using the sheet, the sheet is disposed in contact with a heat source of an electronic component or the like in order to promote heat dissipation from the heat source. For example, the sheet is interposed between the heat source of the electronic component and a heat radiator such as a heat sink or a housing panel. In this case, the heat generated by the heat source can be released to the heat radiator. This can suppress the excessive heat generation of the heat source in the electronic component or the like. Moreover, another known thermal conductive sheet has an electromagnetic wave absorbing characteristic. For example, the thermal conductive sheet contains magnetic filler such as ferrite to form a thermal conductive electromagnetic wave absorbing sheet. By covering the electronic component or the like with this sheet, the electromagnetic wave generated from the electronic component or the electronic magnetic wave coming to the electronic component or the like from the outside can be absorbed. In this case, it is also possible to suppress that a heat radiator formed of a metal material operates as an antenna because the thermal conductive sheet contains the magnetic filler.
On the other hand, silicone rubber as one example of the elastomer may produce siloxane gas to adversely affect the electronic appliance. In view of this, various kinds of thermal conductive electromagnetic wave absorbing sheets including the acrylic elastomer that would not produce siloxane gas have been developed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5083682).